The Great Genderbender!
by Kleptomaniac Can Opener
Summary: How would Jack/Yusei react if one morning he woke up as the opposite gender, and how would the other react to this change?


Title: The Great Genderbender!  
Author: Kleptomaniac Can Opener  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Jack x Yusei  
Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's is a Studio Gallop production.

Summary: How do you think Jack/Yusei would react if one morning he woke up as the opposite gender, and how would the other react to this change?

NOTES: Nikil_san challenge me to do this on the LJ group yuseixjack. XD

~*~*~*~

[Girl!Jack Scenario:]

Jack stares at himself, scratch that, HERself in the mirror. More specifically, at two well-formed lumps on HER chest. She rubs her eyes and looks again. They LOOK pretty real. She pinches one and curses as her eyes water up. They FEEL real too!

Jack (maybe it should be Jaclyn now?) slowly runs slim hands over smooth skin. Muscle is leaner and less bunched, her waist is half the size it was, and her hips... Are they supposed to be this wide? Is that normal? No wonder girls are always bumping her with these things! It's like having a truck on each side!

She stops her exploration, afraid to open her pants, which are only hanging on because of the hugeness of her new hips. Swallowing hard, she pulls the waistband away and looks between the melons on her chest to see inside.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Yusei doesn't recognize the voice screaming, but he CAN tell that it's coming from Jack's room. What's a woman doing in there?!

He rushes inside and beelines for the personal bathroom when he doesn't see anyone in the main body. "Jac—" His shout is cut off as a body plows into him just as he's opening the door. "Oof!" He topples to the ground with something warm and... surprisingly pleasant on top of him.

Blue eyes meet familiar violet, though something about Jack's eyes are different. They seem more... Feminine? Those eyes widen almost comically, then Yusei realizes exactly what's in his hands.  
Jaclyn jerks away, her face flushed a bright red and a slender arm covering her breasts. "You pervert!" She slaps Yusei sound across the face. "Get out! Get out!" Holding his abused cheek, Yusei scrambles out of the blonde's room and slams the door closed.

Saying he's confused would be an understatement. "Jack, when did...?"  
"I don't know! It just happened! Come in before I'm dressed and I'll kill you, Yusei!"

Yusei tries to envision Jack's clothes on the smaller, curvier body, and ends up imagining a wardrobe malfunction.  
Well, male or female, it's still Jack. They'll figure things out. He blushes and looks down at his hands.

"They were... soft."

~*~

[Girl!Yusei Scenario:]

Yusei stares at the two ample breasts on his, or rather, her chest. They definitely weren't there when she went to bed, but there's no arguing about their presence. Not only is it a mystery on how he suddenly changed sex, but now none of her clothes really fit. Not comfortably anyways. Her shirts pinch her new chest, and she can't get her pants to sit on her round hips right. Her boxers are imitating super low riders as it is. Even her boots are way too big now.

She crosses her arms as she thinks. "This is a dilemma."

"Hey, Yusei!" Jack barges into her room. "Where-Ahh! What the hell!" The blonde's purple eyes are wide with shock as he points dramatically.  
"I've become female."  
"I can tell that much! How?!" Jack's cheeks have turned bright red.  
"I'm unsure."

A thin brow arches above Yusei's eye. "Jack?" The look of surprise has been replaced by speculation. The blond closes the door and stalks towards her. His expression is causing a strange tingling in her nipples and her knees feel weak. "Uh, Jack..." A downright predatory grin blossoms on his handsome face.

"Did EVERYTHING change, Yuko?" Without waiting for an answer, Jack slips his hand inside of the loose boxers.  
"Jack!" Yusei, er, Yuko grabs his wrist with both hands, horrified that he did that! But Jack's a lot stronger than she is, and she loses most of her strength when those fingers curl upwards. "Ah!" Jack purrs and grabs a breast with his other hand, kneading it in his palm.

"This may be a once in a lifetime opportunity. We shouldn't miss this chance." He then pins the petite female on the bed and proceeds to do all of the usual things he does with Yusei.

~*~*~*~

AFTER NOTE: I'm sorry, but I couldn't help going the comedy route with this one. XD


End file.
